criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death's Mark/Transcript
GO BACK: ''The Death's Mark ''In the Chief's office... Chief Tasker: Hello, . As the police Chief, I'm so glad to have you here, on Tristan City! Chief Tasker (laughing): I guess Detective Benitez must have told you something about my workstyle, but rest assured, all these years had made me more patience with my team Chief Tasker: However, it seems the city had not. A current wave of crimes striked Starlight City and social unrest is making the population distrust our working procedure Chief Tasker: That's why today you're investigating with one of your new partners: Inspector Rachel Moore. She may look like a rookie, but she is the best police officer at her rank. Rachel (blushing): Aww, Chief, you're making me blush! Rachel (confident): Hi ! It will be awesome having you here. No criminal will escape from our hands! Would you like to start investigating? Rcahel: A woman by the name of Madame Fouquet reported a corpse in her dance studio five minutes ago. She requested the best police officers, as she wanted to keep the murder a secret. Rachel (happy): You accept? Awesome! Let's go to the patrol car asap, we have a murder to solve! Chapter 1 Investigate Dance Studio. Rachel: Yikes, ! Look how the body is positioned! It almost seems that the victim is taking a nap. Rachel (thinking): And what's that on his face? A tattoo? Why does it look incomplete? Rachel: Hey, that's true! Once you look at the reflect, the tattoo is complete. Now that I can see it at its fullest, I can say that's an Oni mask. You know, those famous Japanese Demons that everyone gets tattooed Rachel: Even so, I haven't seen someone with his face so red before. Do you think it's related with some kind of toxine? And why did the killer tattoo half of the mask? Rachel: You're right. Before jumping to conclusions we should send the body to Nigel, our coroner. He should be able to tell us more about what happened. Rachel: Oh, yeah. We should talk to Madame Fouquet too. She recognized the victim as Monseiur Kane and was the one who found the body. We should take her declarations Rachel (surprised): Where did you take that wallet from, ? You say it was next to the victim's body? How come did I not notice it at all! Rachel (embarrassed): Sorry, I focused in the corpse so much, I couldn't see it. It seems I still have some things to learn. Rachel (smiling): But that's why you're here! Partners complement each other, so I can't wait to see what we will be able to acomplish! Let's go. Autopsy Victim's Body. Nigel (angry): No, no, no. You're not doing it right! You have to put the surgical tools on that cabinet. Miles (sweating): Oh, no! I thought I had it right this time! Give me another chance Nigel (furious): Forget it! You've already ruined it! Now, get out before I lose my patience! (Miles leaves.) Rachel: Whoa. Talk about some heart-warming relationship between co-workers, right Nigel (surprised): Eh? Hey, how long have you been standing there Rachel? Rachel (disdainful): Long enough to see you yell at Miles and making him leave the lab. Nigel, you need to be more comprehensive with him. He has been recruited two months ago. Nigel (irritated): Please, don't patronize me. It's not my fault he forgot where everything goes. I have to keep some order in this place! Rachel: Riiiiiight. , this is Nigel Eckhart. Even though he is a bit cranky, he's awesome at performibg autopsies Nigel: Sorry you have to saw that, . That was Miles, my new assistant. He's still a rookie. But I know that he will turn out to be an awesome coroner. He already knows about murder weapons more than I do. Nigel: But I guess that if you're here, you want the autopsy result, correct? Nigel: Well then, I'll cut down the chase: The victim's death was caused by poisoning. Nigel: However, the victim didn't ingested it, neither the killer injected it on his body. Instead, the killer used the poison to tattoo the victim! Rachel: What?! That strange tattoo is what killed the victim? How was the killer able to do something like that? Nigel: That was the tricky part. At first, I discovered burn marks on the victim's neck, likely made by some kind of rope. I thought the killer chocked the victim to death, but his lungs were in perfect shape. Nigel: That's when Miles came with the idea that, instead of suffocating him, the killer knocked him out. Nigel:' I was hesitant to accept that claim, but when we looked closely at his face, little hives developed in the tattooed part, as a result of the posion making contact with his skin. Rachel (disgusted): Ugh, that's nasty. I can't believe someone could perform a murder like that. Nigel: Neither could I. But an intricated murder tends to leave more evidence than a simple one. Nigel (winking): First, the killer needs to be strong. It would've been impossible for someone who doesn't exercises to knock out the victim by chocking him. After all, he was in perfect shape! Nigel (confident): And last but not least, Miles assumed that your killer has some experience doing tattoos, but not as much as a profesional. The line-work finks that as it is too irregular. Rachel: So the killer is an amateur tattoo artist and works out, huh? Well, whoever that is, it's going to be pretty popular at the prison courtyard. Ask the ballet teacher about the murder. Rachel: Madame Fouquet? I'm Inspector Rachel Moore and this is . We would like to her what you have to say about the crime Nicole Fouquet: ! I couldn't believe what I saw some minutes ago! Kane, murdered in my studio. How terrific! Rachel: You reported you knew the victim. And you're referring to him as mister. Was he a client of yours? Nicole Fouquet: Oui, he was one of my best students. Even at his age, his was like a swan! Rachel: Has his behaviour changed in the recent days? Did you know of anyone would have wanted dead? Nicole Fouquet: , no. Monseiur Kane and I spoke too little about anything outside the practises. His personal life was his own matter Rachel: Well, that's all we needed to know for now. Please, relax and keep in touch for possible questions we may need you to answer. Examine Wallet. Rachel: ,take a look at this! It's a business card. And it has the victim's name on it! Rachel: Apparently, our victim was an investor. These days, with all the entrepenuerships this district had, a lot of people created their own enterprises about investing money and helping those people Rachel: It seems his office is not that far. What did you say? Should we head there now? Investigate Boardroom. Rachel (grinning): Investigating the boardroom was a great idea, ! We gathered some insteresting clues, like that briefcase. Let's see what's inside! Rachel (surprised): Whoa! This briefcase is full of papers. Examinating them one by one will take us ages! Rachel: You think you can see through all these papers and find something useful, ? That could be really helpful Rachel (confident): But this document seems more promising than the briefcase! It's a contract, so it must be important. Rachel: Sadly, some of the text has faded away. Do you think you can dust it to recover what's missing? Examine Briefcase. Rachel (in love): Aww! This toy is so cute! Whoever this is, I would like one too! Rachel: You're right, , it has something written on the label. It says: "To my Matthew. I love you more than anything!" And it's signed by someone called Sally. Let me check out about this woman Rachel (with a pearphone): Aha! I found her ! it says her full name is Sally Stone, and she in her profile it says she is the victim's girlfriend. Rachel (sad): So she was Matthew's girlfriend, huh. This is the part I hate the most, but we need to talk with her about the murder. Talk to the young woman about the murder. Sally Stone: ? Is that you? I can't believe it! After all these years! Rachel: Oh, do you know , Miss Stone? Sally Stone: Well, investigated the murder of my boyfriend back in Grimsborough 9 years ago. A lot of things changed from then. I returned home, cured my drug addiction and started to study at the university here! Sally Stone: So, what can I do for you? I hope it has nothing to do with a crime. I've being behaving good, I swear. Rachel (sad): I'm sorry to inform you that's the case. Your boyfriend, Matthew Kane, was... was murdered. We found his body Sally Stone: You're joking, right? I... I mean, we talked this morning... Everything was okay... Sally Stone (crying): NO! It can't be! Why? Why did this have to happen? Rachel: , we should leave her be. In this state, she won't be able to answer our questions Examine Faded Document. Rachel: Amazing, ! You restored the faded ink and the contract looks good as new! Rachel: It seems two people signed this document. I can recognize the victim's signature, the one on the left. See? The M, and the Kane here on it has to belong to the victim's. Rachel: But what about the second signature? Should we send it to the lab? Rachel: Do you think you can compare it to the database and see whose signature is this? Well, let's not waste anytime! Examine Signature. Rachel: You found a match, ! It seems this signature belongs to Clair Briggs, the victim's assistant! Rachel: Let's see what this Clair can tell us about the victim! I'm sure being his assistant allows her to know more about the victim! Talk to the victim's assistant about the murder. Clair Briggs: Yes, officers, what do you want? You must know i'm at work right now and my boss will be returning form his dance session soon Rachel: I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Miss Briggs. Your boss's been murdered. We found his body at that studio Clair Briggs: Dear God! Mr. Kane has been murdered? Who could have done something so horrible? Rachel: That's what we want to know. And given that you're his assistant, did you notice anything weird the last couple of days? Clair Briggs: Certainly not! Mr. Kane was a respectable businessman with an ethical code some men dream having. Clair Briggs (hopeless): , I hope I could help you more. But now I have to cancel all of his meetings and interviews programmed for today. Excuse me Later, at the police station... Rachel: , I'm so glad you came to Tristan City! I've never felt so confident with an investigation before! Rachel: Even so, what a weird case we have on our hands, don't you think? The victim was killed by an amateur tattoo artist who decided to tattoo some weird mask on his face Rachel: But who could have commited the murder? I would like to say that Sally had zero to no reason to do it. You her reaction, but it could have been fake too. Rachel: Then we have Madame Fouquet, who discovered the body and called us. She claimed to not have any personal connections with the victim. I don't see why she would be lying, but I don't know Rachel: And then we have the victim's assistant, Clair. She seemed really professional and took the murder pretty well. Could she be hiding something? Rachel: , where should we go next? Perhaps.... Evan (sweating): Rachel, , there you're! I have big news! Rachel: Oh, hey Evan! , this is Evan Cooper our tech expert an "profesional Lady-Killer" Evan (stumped): Would you cut it out already?! I was drunk, I didn't mean to say anything that stupid Rachel (winking): Well, you know what everybody says. "A drunk man's saying is a sober man's thought" Evan (angry): Shut it! This is not the time to joke! I have information about the case, I'm serious! Rachel: You mean Matthew's murder? What did you found out? Evan: Someone is trying to break into the victim's apartment! And it's on TV! Chapter 2 Evan: I'm not joking! While I was searching for something useful that could help the investigation, someone in the local news stated that is going to break into the victim's apartment Evan (holding a remote controller): Here, . If the guys is still there, you should be able to found it on channel 32 On the Tv News Adam Woods: That's right fellow citizens, Matthew Kane is no longer with us! Even if this's bad news, I promise by my name that I will found the murderer Adam Woods: Being the landowner of the building he lived, I have access to evidence police dreams. I will stop the killer and bring justice to this city! End of the interview Rachel (furios): But who the hell does that man think he is ?! The King of Netherlands? And what does he think he do, claiming that he will make justice with his own hands? Rachel: Come on, we have to stop before any evidence gets compromised! Evan, do you know where this was filmed? Evan: Of course I know, who do you think I am? I have sent you the address to your phone Rachel Are you ready, ? We are going to stop that guy and solve this murder, let's go! Chapter 3 The Silent Scream (1/6)